dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Angels
"The Angels are the oldest living species since the dawn of creation was after the beginning of time itself. The Angels are very wise collective species like we do. They'd severe their master (Da'at) or the (Omni-king) knowing they will severe without question nor hesitation, as long they will obey without question back to our superior authority. . ." --Raziel wrote down in her chronicle chapters. The Angels are the oldest living species since Da'at create them since the beginning of time, after the planet was forge and born itself. He made them his own captivities image that base on his own ideal thought, knowing the angels can be male or female. They're also the superior ranks, knowing their working for him before the God of Destruction take place on them. Da'at create different bunch of Angels that some of them don't have wings and some have wings depend on his own captivities images from his own personal, instead he decided to create his own children that create from his own image like Michael, Metatron, Zeno, Olorun, Gabriel, Raphael, Raziel and Lucifer. Knowing those are his children, including his nephew and nieces, Shukumei and Akari before two of them becoming the Harmony was foundry by his sister, Gaia. After peace are well restore, when one of them, Lucifer have decided to use and thus beginning step in the Chaos War when the God of Destruction and Angel fought against the Omni-king and the Harmony god. But they are no match against them, knowing that the Harmony God are higher than Angel since Gaia create them. After the Chaos War is none over, The Grand Priest and Zadkiel are the only one who can save the Angels was under the influence of Lucifer control since the Chaos War begin and killing the killing the Leader of Destruction. It took over 100 years to make them restore them, and getting their fact straight on them, about protect and to severe the Omni-kings. Once the restore is done is total, that the Angels are now ready to face their punishment from their commitment, knowing they have no idea they were under of Lucifer control. They did team up with the God of Destructions, until the issue take place on them, knowing that both of them severe under Lucifer command, knowing it's going to take a while for getting use of them. Until they'd manage to sort it from the Grand Priest, Zadkiel, Michael and the others as well, knowing the solution is getting worst and worst by each day. The Angels are now principal to the God of Destructions and becoming a mentor to them, knowing the Angels are stronger to compare the God of Destruction and Harmony are now watching over the Angels and Destructions from their own foolish attempt, knowing the two of them usually work for Lucifer and under the command of Michael, the highest ranks of all Angel and one the Omni-king. The Leader of all Angels: * Michael * Gabriel * Metatron * Raphael * Uriel * Raziel * Divine The Principals: * Zadkiel * The Grand Priest The Angels: * Awamo * Sour * Campari * Cognac * Cukatail * Vados * Whis * Korn * Mojito * Cus * Marcarita * Martinu Category:Angels Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Events